Distractions
by Silverhare
Summary: Ahiru helps Fakir take his mind off his writer's block.


The door creaked slightly as Ahiru entered the room, but it didn't draw Fakir's attention. He didn't look up at the barely audible noise of her bare feet on the floor as she hurried over to where he sat at his desk, quill in hand, and only seemed to notice she was there when she reached his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She expected him to act annoyed, as he usually did when she interrupted him, but instead he set down his pen and leaned his head against hers, letting out a soft sigh.

"Are you done, then?" she asked.

"For tonight." His voice held a note of frustration. "It's just not working. There's something I need to change, probably, but I can't figure out what. I need to just stop and think about what that something is."

"Oh." Ahiru let go of him and stood up straight. "Sorry, I'll leave so you can do that."

"No, stay." Fakir gently caught her wrist as she turned to leave. "Please?"

"You wouldn't rather think by yourself without me here to distract you?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to think about it anymore tonight. I'd rather be distracted."

Ahiru smiled. "Okay."

He let go of her wrist, and she moved to sit on his lap, slipping her arms around his neck again. Fakir smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. Ahiru stroked his hair as they sat together like that, and neither spoke for a few minutes until she broke the silence.

"Would telling me what it's about help you figure out what's not working?" She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I can't. Not this time." One of his hands slid up her side a little, and she shivered. "Sorry."

"Why not?" Ahiru leaned back a little, trying to look at his face. "Are – are you not going to show me this one?"

He laughed, his breath warm against her skin. "No, it's not that. I'm going to show you, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Y-you mean, you mean it's… for me?" Ahiru's eyes widened.

"Of course it is." Fakir lifted his head and smiled at her. "You asked me to write you something, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, but… but I didn't know if you actually would," Ahiru admitted.

"Idiot. There's no reason to doubt that I'd do something for you."

She started to say something, but lost her train of thought as he reached up to lay his hand on her cheek. She could still smell the ink on it, and the scent sent a shiver of excitement down her spine as he traced his fingertips over her face, along the curve of her jaw and over every little freckle. Her eyes were half-lidded by the time his thumb came to rest on her cheekbone and he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back with equal passion, and he sighed against her lips as her hand slid down to stroke the back of his neck.

When they finally broke for air, Fakir reached up behind her head and began to pull out the pins that held her hair up in its bun. Ahiru giggled and shook her head as he freed her lengthy locks, and they spilled down around her shoulders in a bright cascade. He dropped the pins onto his desk and threaded his fingers into her hair, combing gently through it and making sure that he touched her neck and ear as he did.

"Your hair's so beautiful," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. He rubbed her scalp with his fingers, his thumb catching the feather-like lock that always stood straight up from her head, no matter what she tried to do with it. "I've always thought so."

"I – I like yours too," Ahiru managed as she fumbled with the tie that held his hair back. "I think your hair is really pretty."

He shook his head. "Not like yours. I've never seen a color like this on anyone else."

"Well, you haven't really seen yours like I have." Having undone the tie, she tossed it onto the floor and slid her fingers into his hair. "When the light catches it the right way, it reflects this pretty green color, like your eyes." She kissed his forehead, and when his eyes half closed she brushed feathery-light kisses against his eyelids. "I think it's really beautiful."

"Mmmm." Fakir took her hand and kissed the back of it, and then each fingertip in turn, and ended with her palm. He then took her index finger back into his mouth, and sucked on it a little, drawing a gasp from her. "You're the most beautiful of all, though."

"F-Fakir…" His name came out as a breathy sigh as Ahiru pulled her hand gently out of his grasp so she could slowly trace her finger over his lips before leaning in to give him an open-mouthed kiss. His hand slid up her back to grip her shoulder as he returned the kiss, his tongue coming forward to touch hers. She moaned softly as their tongues met, and clutched at his face with trembling fingers.

He pulled the strap of her dress down as they kissed, and when they parted again for air leaned down and kissed her shoulder, eliciting another moan from her. He followed it up with a kiss to her collarbone, and then moved up her neck. He sucked lightly on the spot where her pulse beat erratically, and she whimpered in pleasure. He let his breath out on the dampness that had been left behind there, causing her to shiver in his arms.

"Oh, Ahiru…" he murmured as he undid the back of her dress. "Ahiru…"

"Fakir…" Her hands slid down to his shirt, her fingers fumbling with the buttons. She forced herself to go slowly, lest she accidentally tear one off. She caressed the skin she revealed as she undid each one, feeling his heart speed up beneath her palms. She gasped as he traced his fingers down her back after undoing her dress and arched forward against him, but he gently leaned her back again so that he could pull the dress down off her arms to pool around her waist, baring her upper body to him.

Her head fell back and she moaned loudly as he cupped her small breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing the sensitive tips. Fakir leaned his head forward to press kisses against her throat, her collarbone, and then each nipple, drawing another loud cry from her as he flicked his tongue against them. She shoved at the shirt she had just barely finished unbuttoning before he took her dress down, and he slipped it off and tossed it onto the floor. Ahiru pressed herself against him, reveling in the sensation of his skin against hers even as she kissed him deeply.

"We… we should really…" Fakir struggled to catch his breath as they broke apart again. "We should move to – to the bed."

"Why?" Ahiru shifted, getting a moan from him as her legs rubbed against where she could feel the stiffness in his pants. "I'm fine here."

"I-idiot," he said breathlessly. "It's… not the most stable chair, I don't… I don't want it to fall over and – and hurt you."

She pouted a little at the name. "Fine." She slid off his lap, and then gasped in surprise as he stood and lifted her up by her waist. Cradling her against him, he carried her the short distance to their bed and slowly laid her down on top of it. She leaned up against him and kissed his neck, her hand coming up to stroke his chest at the same time. She let her fingers trail over his stomach and down past his hips to the bulge in his pants, giving it a gentle squeeze that earned a loud groan from him.

"Ahiru…" Fakir's hands shook as he pulled her dress off the rest of the way. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and slowly slid them off. He brushed his hand over the bright patch of red curls that covered her mound, and then moved to the wetness between her legs. The sound that came out of her as he slid two of his fingers inside her was nearly a shriek.

"F-Fakir," Ahiru gasped. "P-please…"

He nodded, and rubbed his fingers on the inside of her thigh to dry them before reaching down to take his pants off. Ahiru leaned up to help him, her hands gripping his hips and shoving his underwear down. Together they removed the rest of his clothing, and then she laid back down, pulling him with her. He slid into her with ease and she moaned, wrapping her limbs around him tightly.

He began to move inside her then, slowly first, but gradually building up speed. She arched against him, her heel sliding up his back and her loud cries drowning out even the sound of their heavy breathing. She moaned his name into his ear, and he murmured hers back in a strained whisper. She reached her climax first, letting out a throaty scream as she did; he was quick to follow, gasping and shuddering against her as he came. They laid there for a couple minutes like that before he pulled out and moved to her side. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder and resting her hand on his chest.

"S-so, was – was that enough of a distraction?" Ahiru asked as soon as she had caught her breath enough to speak.

"More than enough." Fakir kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Don't worry about that."

"Good." Ahiru smiled and pressed a kiss against his bare skin. "I'm glad."


End file.
